


Oh The Weather Outside is Frightful

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Winter drabble prompt: fireplaceLouis prepares for his first date with Harry.





	Oh The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm an avid fic reader who enjoys writing but never has the time. This challenge seemed like the best thing I could ask for! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it xx

Louis looks around the kitchen. Everything is ready and it smells amazing, if he says so himself. Glancing at the clock, he decides to start up the fireplace.

He’s putting one last log on when the doorbell rings. His heart is racing. Louis carefully stands up, smooths his sweating palms on his jeans, and heads for the door.

This is it. Their first date. Louis takes one last deep breath before opening the door.

Harry looks amazing. His short hair has little snowflakes in it and his cheeks are red. He looks just as nervous as Louis feels.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”


End file.
